In Bitter Hands
by November Leaving
Summary: Justice has finally been carried out. However, it can’t always be served.
1. Chapter One

Title: In Bitter Hands

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Justice has finally been carried out. However, it can't always be served.

Spoilers: None...I guess…

Warning: rape, angst, and character death.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: CHRISTMAS!

Thanks: To **zysciru**! Thanks for the holiday beta work!

* * *

In Bitter Hands

1

_**

* * *

**_

Draco awoke with an ever annoying and persistent ache throughout his body. He soon realized his surrounding. He wasn't in his lavish rooms. He certainly wasn't sinking into his posh bed, surrounded by his warm blankets. In fact he was sitting upright. Of course. That explained why he felt the way he did. But why-?

The blonde's eyes focused on the sleeping form across from him. The too-tall figure was curled on his side, a comforter wrapped around him tightly, and his face was slackened with peaceful rest. He was in the Weasleys' living room. All night.

"Damn," Draco whispered as his warm hand massaged his neck. What would his father and mother say once they realized that he wasn't seated in his normal seating area at breakfast? He could have easily lied and said he was at Goyle's or Crabbe's, Parkinson's, or whomever's but he had spent most of his time with those people. And in meaning 'those people', he was with Ron. It was getting quite suspicious – he always being off, spending nights or whole days with the same people. He'd get an earful.

Ron shifted on the sofa. He woke slightly, turning over with his back to Draco. He promptly fell back asleep. This sight broke Draco's heart, though he'd never say so. Ron deserved a bed to sleep in…a room of his own. His previous one was taken by force. His older brother had made sure of that. Perhaps he could find some ingenious magical bedding mechanism that was compact so Ron's nights would be spent in some form of comfort.

Draco was sure it was quite early. The sunlight was quite pale, very weak. The room was chilled and no one was awake. Tugging off the blanket Ginny gave him last night, Malfoy maneuvered over to the small window near the crooked staircase.

Dewy. Fresh, green, and dewy. He crossed the small living room and entered the kitchen. He had the silly notion to cook something but that was impossible. For one, it would show that he had a general concern for the nourishment of the Weasley clan, though misconstrued. He never did anything halfway. So, why not this? He would, in the process of ensuring that Ron eat something, he would cook way too much, thus feeding everyone else whom was there. Draco couldn't do that. He was a Malfoy. He didn't like the prospect of teasing or the expectation of more mornings like that. When you expect nothing, one doesn't get let down. Then there was two: he didn't know how to cook.

He unlocked the top portion of the Dutch door and swung the window open. A gentle and brisk breeze fluttered in. "What vigor." He commented. This was not directed to the picturesque scene of the morning or the airflow but at the regal eagle owl soaring towards him. The owl fluttered towards the small ledge, perching itself securely before sticking out its leg.

Draco apprehensively took the scroll and gently stroked the owl's beak. He took a deep breath and unrolled it.

Nothing less than what was expected. His mother was upset at his lack of returning from his day trip with Crabbe. After checking with all possible contacts, his mother became worried (which shocked him more than anything else did) and upon checking his suite, was thoroughly anxious. He scribbled down some excuse about meeting up with some old day-care companion and getting carried away. Once through, he wrapped his reply on the owl's awaiting leg and watched it fly off.

This was not a good day.

He went back over to Ron. He took the blanket that was now on the floor, wrapped himself in it, and sat down on the floor. Draco smiled as he placed his hand on Ron's back. He couldn't let others know how genuine this was for him. He rubbed the sleeping young man's back absently as he just sat.

"Hmm." Ron moaned as he pressed a little closer. "Go on."

Draco scoffed. "Morning."

"You're still here." Yawned Weasley, rolling over onto his back.

"Not for much longer. My father has just written and wanted to know where the heck I was."

Ron awoke fully. "You didn't give him some place or activity you would be at?"

"No."

"Oh no. You'll probably get into trouble. What a waste. Didn't even get anything out of last night."

"No."

"Oh well. Go wank off somewhere and leave." He grinned.

"Nice. Really."

"For someone who must have been up for some time, you truly are speaking in short syllabic words."

"Yes." Draco laughed. "Go back to sleep."

"Wake me before you leave? If you're leaving soon."

"Will do. Now sleep."

"'Kay," Ron pulled the blanket tighter to him as he drifted back to sleep.

Draco just shook his head as he turned around, back to the edge of the sofa. He didn't know for how long but time elapsed and someone creaked down the stairs.

"Come, Malfoy. We need to talk." It was Arthur Weasley, shuffling over to the kitchen.

Silently, Draco followed him to the table, either sitting across from the other.

In a whisper Draco spoke first. "He's asleep. What do we need to talk about?"

"What are your intentions with my son?"

Draco leaned forward, elbows on the table, fingers steepled. "You mean sexually?"

"Of course…and other things."

"Well, I'm not planning to destroy him, your older son managed to do that. Even if I wanted to, don't you think I would have done it sooner? Now back to what was at hand. Sex. Have we had it? No. Did we last night? No. Have we ever? No. Will we? I hope so. There's no need to lie. I've been with your son for about six months. I don't plan on leaving now."

"That's good to hear. He really trusts you. Why? No one knows." Arthur stated.

"Do you mean back in the very beginning?"

Mr. Weasley hitched his eyebrow. "What else?"

"He told me that he trusted me because I had never and will never treat him any differently. What happened to him is unbelievable and I hope I will one day get my hands around Percy's neck. I will not treat him like some fragile glass figurine. He is, was and will forever be that same Weasley who fought with me. He is still strong and a genius at chess. In the beginning of all this, I never treated him special. I watched him to make sure all was fine but other than that? Nothing. He was still that boy who I disliked."

"Then how did you two end up dating?"

Draco sighed. He didn't want to get into everything here and now. He had to get home soon. "The long and short of it is simple. There were only two people in that Infirmary. We were forced to talk, converse and whatnot. An attraction sprung from some bond we had formed. I care about him, though I know it doesn't seem like it."

"I see it. I was just worried about last night. He is working through so much right now. We all are. I wanted to make sure that all those around him were there for the right reasons." Mr. Weasley stood up and began to make some tea.

"Understandable. How did you react to hearing that Ron was gay? If I may ask?"

"Of course you may. You are his…partner right now. I don't know what you want to call it." Arthur turned 'round once he heated up his water. Upon seeing Arthur's, Draco remembered that his wand was in this robe pocket. Mr. Weasley smiled at Draco. "Boyfriend, perhaps?"

"That's what we say. Nothing of great pomp."

"Hope that didn't sound too rude."

"No."

"Good. Didn't want to offend my son's new _boyfriend_."

Involuntarily, Draco grinned minutely. "Back to the question."

"Oh yes. We were all stunned. The whole family except Ginny was shocked. She said she knew that something was different with Ron. Female intuition or something she said. Us boys all thought he fancied Hermione."

Draco instantly snarled at the thought of Ron and Hermione together.

Arthur chuckled. "Malfoys must really be possessive. Anyhow," he poured the water into his mug and let the tealeaves bloom, "want some?"

"No thanks."

"We were all thrown for a loop. I will admit I was disappointed. A parent has hopes and dreams for their children. A father always imagines the perfect wife for each son and the grandchildren. But that was torn from us. There would be no picturesque wedding or house or family. Being gay is a bit different, even for us in our world. Not bad but not what was expected."

"Then you get the shock of your life. Your gay son is dating your natural born enemy's son."

"Exactly. And then the molestation. It was too much in such a short amount of time. But we all accept him for who he is and what happened."

Draco rolled his eyes. He thought things were going pretty well. Until now. He never mentioned a thing about him. "You haven't accepted me yet."

"Frankly, no. No one has. And you know why. Your father and yourself have tormented my family, my son and his friends. You hate us. We certainly hate you."

"Father, definitely. Me, not at all. I didn't know who I was hating, I only knew _what _I was suppose to hate."

"Understandable. I feel sorry for you. You didn't-"

Draco interrupted. "No disrespect, sir, but I'm happy where I was brought up. My father is definitely not the best out there but he was what I had and he did well. He instilled some things good and bad in me. You'd be surprised to know that he doesn't stand for rape. It's lowly and cowardly." He didn't mean to stand up for his father but he hated with others who knew nothing tried to rationalize his life.

"He forces himself on others in many ways."

"But not sexually. He uses Dark Magic, yes, but he does that because he is too weak to stand up for himself. He does what he's told."

"Like you."

Draco remained quiet. After a while of watching the man across from him sip his tea, Draco spoke up. "Not necessarily."

"Good to hear. You may go."

The graduated Slytherin stood up and ran his fingers through his slept-on hair. He went over to Ron. He pinched his nose shut. A few seconds later, Ron huffed and sat up abruptly.

"Whatcha do that for!"

"I think I'm going to leave."

Ron stretched. He then moved over and yanked Draco down next to him. "Don't. Stay for breakfast at least. Think of it as your last meal."

"Thanks. Your confidence is overwhelming."

They settled into an easy silence.

"Not really. I kind of take back what I said last night. The whole love thing."

"You can't. It was said and I'm not forgetting about it."

"I can make you."

"Try it."

"Malfoy." Ron sighed.

"Surnames? Serious."

"I'm being serious. What I said last night was rash. I just-"

Draco placed three fingers on Ron's lips. "Shut it. You're ruining a good moment."

Ron smiled, leaning against Draco's shoulder.

"You need a bed."

"Then buy me one, moneybags."

"Can't. We'll have to christen it." Draco said, wishing he had bit that one back.

"Charming."

"Sorry."

**

* * *

**

**Nov.02:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!

**Draco:** Humbug!

**Ron:** COOKIES! HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HANAKAH AND KWANZA AND RAMADAN, THOUGH IT'S PASSED, AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT I DIDN'T MENTION! SOLTICE!

**Nov.02:** Sorry. Way too many treats for him.

**Draco:** Yes…indeed.

**Nov.02:** So here I am with yet another sequel. Let's all hope for a holiday miracle and I may finish this one. I'm on chapter 7 on this one. It won't be long so I'm making good progress.

**Draco:** Blah Blah Blah!

**Nov.02:** I hate you so! Now, I don't feel so bad about what will probably happen.

**Draco: **What are you going to do?

**Nov.02: **_looks as Ron_

**Draco: **You wouldn't.

**Nov.02: **Though I love him more than my new shoes which is a lot, I would!

**Draco: **_evil glare _I loathe you.

**Nov.02: **Just do the pervious stories thank yous.

**Draco: **Fine you evil wench! **Thank you Angel Reid **Wait. You love Percy? I take back that thank you.

Anyway…I begin again. **Thank you** **Karla Maria **His father would never do such a thing. Never…Percy is just that dispicable.

**I truly want to thank Katerater **It was certainly not the end. There is a sequel!

**Thank you ever so ****oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo **Nov loves Band Geeks. They're her favorite. Here is a sequel; let's hope she finishes it.

**Hey, it's ****StrangeMi****, she's our beta!**

**Ron: **Sugar wearing off…must say something to fans before crashing. **Thanks ****Burnt Reflections **I'm sad to see Unknown over and – wait! It's not! YAY! I love Draco and I too!

**tHnX nippynoodles - not signed in **Yes, a sex scene would have been awesome but it just didn't fit. I was just raped after all…a year later. People heal differently. There will be sex but maybe not a full scene printed here.

**Thankies ****Sundelin**You can have my happy energy, though it's leaving me quickly. But don't be sad, there's a sequel to be read!

**Thank you mucho ****I-freddy-luvsDraco **I like your manners. They make me feel special!

**Draco:** Go lay down.

**Ron: **_leaning on couch _I will. Night all! _Goes upstairs._

**Draco: Thanks to topps** Um…GREAT!?!

**Thank you so much ****Without permission **Glad to see you appreciate the thought and effort put in. I tried to resist myself. It's more believable that way.

**Thank you ****Jackie Malfoy **Ah, yes. Alexander was never defeat except by Hephestion's thighs. Gorgeous…anyone would fall to Jared Leto's beauty. The fan fiction out there is great.

**Thanks ****Desiree K Troy **That was my favorite scene as well. Very happy to see that you enjoyed it. I hope this sequel will be just as good.

**Thanks you ever so Bakura **Tricky but once you actually think about it, it all makes sense. Took Nov. a while to figure that out.

**Nov.02:** You will die!

**Draco: **Blah! **And thanks to ****XnovemberX** You gave her the push to change the title to what she really wanted.

**Nov.02: **Well, night! Enjoy!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	2. Chapter Two

Title: In Bitter Hands

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Justice has finally been carried out. However, it can't always be served.

Spoilers: None...I guess…

Warning: rape, angst, and character death.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: New Year's!

Thanks: To **zysciru**! Thanks for the holiday beta work…still!

* * *

In Bitter Hands

2

* * *

Much to Draco's chagrin, he stayed longer. Ron was still in and out of sleep. He was now on the opposite end of the sofa, on his back, knees bent upright for space for Draco. The Malfoy heir rested his arm on Ron's knees and watched as Mr. Weasley started breakfast. Once Ginny came down, she scolded him lightly since he really had no clue as to what to do in a kitchen.

"I think you like it here. I think you like us." Ron mentioned as he awoke for the fourth time.

"No. Not necessarily."

"Ah, he does." Charlie commented as he came down the stairs.

"Didn't know you were staying here." Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to peek over the armrest.

"That's hard to believe seeing as how I told you that I was staying and you were delighted." Chuckled Charlie as came around and sat in Draco's previous bed. "But now that I see Malfoy, I guess you were too preoccupied to register our conversation."

"Perhaps."

"We didn't do anything so don't worry about it." Draco quietly added while staring off into the emptied fireplace.

"No one said you did. You're sounding a bit suspicious." Charlie countered as his voice deepened a bit.

"I'm not. You're implying."

"Okay. Calm down you two. Charlie, he's not being suspicious. He's nervous. You could never tell but he is. He's on the defense. He wants to do good, in a sense, to all of you so we can stay together. Draco, he's my older brother. He's just looking out for me but we do something that you're not familiar with. We kid around a lot in this family. Now, both of you, shut up." Ron delegated. He smiled to his brother and grinned at Draco who was completely caught off guard with Ron's assessment of his behavior.

Charlie abruptly guffawed at the communication and relationship between Ron and Malfoy. Ron utterly cut down Draco's haughty persona.

"So Malfoys get nervous? How odd."

Draco rolled his eyes. This was not a good day.

"See. I can handle him. He's not so bad. Just cocky." Ron folded his arms over his chest and stared at Draco who was obviously getting upset.

"Good to know you can. Now, I'll welcome him to the family once I see how he handles everyone over here."

"What? What everyone?" Questioned the blonde with little interest.

"Right. You've never been over for a breakfast or dinner of ours. A big group of friends and the rest of the family, if they can make it, usually come here to catch up on the day. Normally, that's dinnertime but with recent events, that's been happening more at breakfast." Informed Charlie.

"I forgot about that. This will be our official coming out. Everyone will know." Ron said in deep thought.

"Great. More people who hate me. Let the making fun and destruction of my perfectly constructed persona begin."

"Oh look. He can be funny…in a dry sort of way. You two better get ready since everyone will be here soon." Charlie got up and folded Draco's discarded blanket. "Hey Gin, Dad. Need some help I see." He went to the rescue.

"He's right." Ron stood up and folded his blanket as well. After he piled the two quilted blankets, he took Draco's hand. "I'll show you where."

Draco obediently followed behind Ron. They climbed a flight or two of stairs. "Bathroom is to the left, second door."

"You go first. Don't you need someone to get your clothes?"

"Right. Go to it. You know where my room is." Ron went down the hall and into the bathroom while Draco continued on to Ron's room.

He cautiously turned the knob, opened the door and stepped inside the stale air. Shadows were cast everywhere by the sun. The writing desk was cleared of anything, chair pushed in. His bed was pushed off to the corner and a huge water stain could be easy spotted on the wood floor. This room held so much. It was quite amazing…not the act that happened here but that things could be placed back into order even if the world itself couldn't.

He carefully edged over to the closet door. It was ajar and upon pushing it wider open, the chaos of life was found. Things were thrown in; objects jutted out askew, clothes piled, hanging off of hangers. It was atrocious. Draco crouched down and pulled some things out. Some jeans, undergarments and a black T-shirt. That was the best he could do. He didn't know how long he could last in this cold room. It was too sterile though filthy. Forever tainted.

Closing off the room, clothes in hand, Draco walked down to the bathroom door and knocked. "Here you go."

The door opened slightly. "Thanks. If you need anything-"

"No worries. I'll handle this. I was supposed to be gone some time ago. No need to postpone more time by changing out of your clothes so my father and mother don't get suspicious." Draco rationalized. He didn't look at Ron because he knew that his boyfriend was sexy. He was finally filled out. His scars were ever fading and his hair was wet.

Ron noticed and he appreciated it. "I'm almost done." He shut the door. The blonde pressed against the wall, slid to the bottom, awaiting his turn.

Soon, Ron was done. "I left everything you needed out. I guess I shall wait as well. Don't want you to be expected to go downstairs and face everyone alone." Ron copied Draco's seating position on the other side of the doorframe. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm going." He got ready quick enough. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. It would be horrible but he would have to do it sooner or later. He was planning on sticking with Ron for as long as possible.

The door swung open to let the steam filter out while Draco messed around with his hair. "Oh for Merlin's sake." Ron sighed. He got up and entered the bathroom, standing behind the slightly shorter young man. "No one cares. No need to preen like a male hippogriff."

"Not my fault." Draco leaned forward to get a closer look at each strand.

Ron grabbed his arm, whirled him around and pressed him into the counter. "I wore this idiot color black for you. Stop preening for me."

"Fine." Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. "Your father and I had a lovely chat."

"I heard." Ron leaned his forehead to touch Draco's. His eyesight became unfocused so he closed his eyes, enjoying the clean scent of the blonde. "You handled yourself quite well, dear sir."

"Of course I did." Draco placed a quick kiss on Ron's lips as Ron laced his fingers into his partner's ideally silky hair. "Thanks for ruining what semblance of an acceptable hairstyle I had."

"You're welcome." Ron whispered into Draco's ear.

He shivered. That Weasley had some hold over him. He couldn't explain why or how but he did. He was happy with his decision to not push Ron. He placed another kiss on Ron's blush lips. This time the other boy responded, kissing back.

"They want what's best for me. I'm the youngest boy. I'm gay. I was raped. I'm dating a Malfoy. All those things stack against them liking you, even if they do…in a miniscule sort of way."

"Good. Because that's as much as I like them." He breathed before kissing the outer shell of his ear.

"You are too wicked."

"I am a Malfoy after all." He placed small kisses on that soft, freckled neck. One hand cupped Ron's cheek while the other stayed pressed against his back.

"Draco, stop. I want to but I can't." Ron's voice quavered.

The other man stopped. "Sorry." He untangled himself, stepping out of the small room.

"It's okay." He grabbed his arm. "But after that, I have to take back what I said this morning. I do love you."

"Well, I must say, I do have some admiration for you."

Ron chuckled. "Thanks. Come on. I hear people." He tugged on Draco's arm and dragged him down the stairs.

Draco didn't want to. If anything, he should have Apparated out but that would disappoint Ron and give cause to slanderous talk about him. He couldn't have any of that.

They quickly entered the kitchen, which was filled with many people. Potter and Granger were there. Quite usual. The rest of the Weasley family was there minus Percy, of course, and some other people.

A round of 'Hullo, Ron' and 'How are you, Ron?' rang out. But, people quickly noticed Malfoy and things went silent.

"Yes, everyone. This is Draco Malfoy. He is in my home. I'm dating him. Yes, I'm dating a Malfoy. We didn't do anything last night. He's quite touchy about that. We did nothing." Ron smiled at Draco before taking as seat next to Harry.

He left him here alone. Standing here with all eyes on him.

"Draco, that's Tonks, Mundungus, and Kingsley. You already know Moody and Professor Lupin. Pass the toast please."

"Hullo all." Forced Draco. He tried to sound nice but that was quite difficult with many eyes on him, Weasley and other. Besides, the woman named Tonks had a distracting color of hair. Guardedly, Draco made his way to the open seat between Ginny and Ron. He suddenly lost his appetite. However, he had to eat. Otherwise, people here may think that he was being egotistical. He placed small portions of everything that was available to him and began to eat under close eye. This was his last meal after all…once he went to see his family.

Ron tried to stifle a laugh. Watching Draco try to remain nonchalant was amusing.

Not being able to take the silence, Draco placed his fork down gently and said, "What? Why is everyone staring? I haven't done anything."

"Or anyone, we hope." George mumbled into the glass poised at his lips.

Hermione smacked him on the back while Ginny shouted, "Really."

The whole room erupted into laughs. The room seemed to let go of its tension as people went on to converse or eat or make business transactions.

Ron leaned next to him. "See. A well placed joke can be just what everyone needs."

"I see." Draco eased slightly, enjoying the company around him to the best of his ability.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry started, "you know Sirius left me his estate. Grimmauld Place is yours. With everyone always congregating here, you need the space."

"No. I think we'd rather stay here. Memories and such." Arthur declined.

"Harry always asks and Dad always declines." Ginny spoke to him while stealing the last hotcake from Bill.

"Oh," Draco sipped some juice.

"So, any news in the Daily Prophet?" questioned Ron.

"None. I searched on the way here." Hermione called over the noise.

"The Ministry?"

"None, Ron. I tried to squeeze out some information last night as to the ruling but nothing. Said there was some hold up." The tall black man named Kingsley said.

"Thanks." Ron seemed to deflate.

"Don't fret. It'll be fine." Draco tried to comfort him. He was going to be discreet but, for Ron's sake, he needed to be accepted. One public gesture of affection wouldn't hurt. He hugged Ron. "Nothing wrong could happen. You did fantastic."

Ron pulled away reluctantly, tears in his eyes. "Thanks. But maybe it wasn't good enough."

"You're always good enough, if not better. Now, that's as far as I go in public."

Ron rubbed at his eyes and laughed. "You make me laugh."

"Obviously."

Shaking his head, he went back to chatting up with his best friend.

Later, near the end of breakfast, people began to leave. When Lupin went to open the door, a barn owl swooped in (Draco sighed with relief; it wasn't from his father) and dropped a letter in front of Ginny. After nipping a piece of bacon, the owl flew off.

"Oh. I'm the only one who got one. Finally, out of all of your shadows." She pointed to all the Weasley boys.

"You were never in anyone's shadow, Only Girl. I was." Ron declared. "Let me see."

She went around Draco and handed it to Ron who read over it quickly.

"Looks like we know what you all will be doing. Goodbye Arthur." Lupin waved goodbye as he closed the door. Many followed after him.

"Hope to see you all later on. Our shop is having a grand opening in Hogsmeade. I'll be there; George in Diagon Alley." Fred beamed.

"We are finally a chain!" George cheered. Those two deserved all the success in the world. They clamored out. They were always sloppy when it came to apparation.

"Have fun with that. I must go." Draco stood.

"You can't. I wanted you to come along." Ginny protested as she stood as well.

"I will be in more trouble if I prolonged this. I didn't tell my father that I'd be gone this long, over night. I have to leave. Thank you for allowing me to stay." He directed towards Arthur.

The blonde didn't acknowledge Potter or Granger. They weren't of much importance to him. He headed to the coat rack and took his robe.

Ron followed behind him as he walked out. "I'm so proud of you for sticking that out."

"I'm proud too. Of you that is." He caressed Ron's cheek, gazing intently into Ron's crisp blue eyes. "I love you too."

"Wow." Ron kissed him. "Now go before you get into any trouble."

"Have fun." And he popped out of sight.

**

* * *

**

**Nov.02:** Small load this time. Great! We're all a little tipsy over here.

**Draco:** Not me. I know how to hold my liquor.

**Ron:** _dancing around to a Disney Channel music video_

**Draco:** He does not.

**Nov.02:** I love him…I hate you! NEW YEAR'S!!!! HOLIDAY SEASON IS OVER!

**Draco:** Thank goodness for that small favor.

**Nov.02:** For once we agree on something.

**Draco:** Spooky.

**Nov.02:** Yes. Since it is the season to give…I'll do thank yous so you can keep your lover under control.

**Thank you ****viu **Sex is a definite option for them. It will come. But I'm Nov…I must make life hard for them.

**Thankies ****Burnt Reflections **I'm glad to bring some joy to you during Christmas!

**THNX ****mintapotter **I only write ahead to make sure that I'm committed and that I'll finish. Plus, I like to know where the heck it'll end up.

**Thanks ****darkarc**You flatter me so! I'm not that decent but I know how you feel about the updates and story part. I wasn't expecting a sequel. Heck! If all goes well with this story…this will end up being a trilogy.

**And thank you ****UniquePiksi **I LOVE BROWNIES!!!!!!!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! MAY YOUR 2005 BE SPECTACULAR!!!!!!!!**

**Draco:** Stop shouting!

**Nov.02:** Night!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	3. Chapter Three

Title: In Bitter Hands

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Justice has finally been carried out. However, it can't always be served.

Spoilers: None...I guess…

Warning: rape, angst, and character death.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I hate school!

Thanks: To **zysciru**!

* * *

In Bitter Hands

3

* * *

He reappeared in his opulently designed room. Quickly, he went to his bathroom and filled his tub with warm water and lavender salts. He knew he needed to be relaxed and calm once the storm struck. By the curt length of the letter sent to him, Draco knew that his father was brewing. "Perfect," he sneered at his reflection as he stripped off his slept-in clothes and slowly sunk into the soothing bath.

Draco's mind went idly off in search of a blank corner of his mind. This was the day he would break free…if he planned it correctly. Either way, he was getting out of here. Steadily, his father was growing full of rage. It was becoming quite terrifying because one never knew when or if they would cause a row to occur.

Besides, if things didn't go according to plan, he would easily bring up one scrap of knowledge that he knew plagued his father to this day.

He got up and out of the bath, reluctantly. He groomed himself quite efficiently. This man was on a purpose. He didn't have time to waste with trivialities such as looking exactly prefect. It would add to the effect of his secret weapon either way.

Making sure that his wand was easy to access, Draco Malfoy stiffened, descended to the master library, and prepared himself for a tough fight.

"Good to see that someone here finally decided to show." Lucius said oily.

"I had to make sure that I was up to par in your eyes. So, do I?" Draco extended his arms straight out to his side and turned. "Do I look perfect?"

His father's eyes hardened. "Quick with your antics. You had your mother fretful all evening and morning."

"What a shocker." Draco stepped fully into the room. His mother was nowhere to been seen. Of course. She was always smart when it came to confrontations involving his father; she always stayed out of them. Out of sight and mind.

"Don't."

"Fine. Ruin the fun. What do you want to shout at now? Do you want to know where I was? With whom was with I? What was and wasn't I doing? Because if you do, you won't like my answers."

"Oh. You're going to tell truths, I assume. How lovely it will be to hear this. Answer those questions you so astutely assumed I would ask." Lucius sneered.

And so it shall begin.

"Gratefully." Draco plopped down on the mahogany leather loveseat, foot placed on the edge of the cushion and arms spread out on the top of the back of the seat. "First, where was I? At the Burrow. With whom? The Weasleys. Ron Weasley to be exact and some others. What was I doing? Making out whenever I could with Ron, spending the night there…eating breakfast there. Oh yes! Potter was there. He sends his condolences to you over the lost of your Lord." He added the last piece for pure torture.

"How dare you?" Lucius growled icily as he slowly came closer to his son.

"What do you mean? How dare I? What else are you to expect from a coward such as myself? Too bad you can't shut this out as well. A lock can't always-"

Lucius had enough with his son's antics. He violently grabbed his shirt collar and yanked his son up to his feet. "You had better be lying."

Draco laughed in his father's face. "Why would I ever lie to you?"

"So, you're-"

"Gay! Yes! So that should make you feel so much better. I'm not a coward so much as I was extremely lustful at ten. See, I always do right by you."

Lucius let go of his son. "No."

"Yes. I'm a big ol' gay. And my big ol' gay lover is one Ronald Weasley, the son of your natural born enemy." Draco smirked. This was going too well.

"You will stop seeing him."

"Like hell I will."

"You will stop seeing him or-"

"- I'll leave? Great!"

Lucius stepped back and straightened his robes. "You'll be disinherited."

"Not necessarily. Grandfather – you know, the man who basically loathes your guts – gave me a nice little trust that you have no knowledge of until now. Nice vault. I won't need to lift a finger on his money. So you see, dear father of mine, if you had liked it or not, I was going to leave this awful place. You have no further control over me!" Draco hadn't wanted to let the argument end so soon but he wanted out and he wanted to be with Ron completely.

He walked up to Lucius. "Out of my way."

The two silently stared into the others eyes, watching for any sign of weakness in the non-verbalized challenge. The intensity was great and powerful. Lucius may be an old professional at this but Draco had nothing to lose in this battle. He was leaving nonetheless.

Lucius stepped aside.

Draco nodded curtly his goodbye and walked out and up to his rooms. He had to pack.

Bounding up the steps two-by-two, he quickly entered his room, throwing a triple-strong locking charm behind him.

"So, you're finally going to leave this horrible place."

"Mother. How clever of you to know to show here."

His mother sat on his lounge near his bay window. Her poise perfect, stiff-backed and demure. Blonde hairs pinned up in a flawlessly executed bun. She arched her sculpted eyebrow. "He let you off quite easily?"

"I told him that I was basically leaving." Draco sat down on his bed while he flicked his wand a few times. Clothes began to instantaneously flood out of his chest of drawers and trunk, folding into neat stacks.

"How did you manage that?" Her voice calm and eerily soothing.

"I told him that I was gay."

"Good to see you finally accepted that part of yourself."

"What do you mean?" He was genuinely intrigued by her admission to knowing her son's dirty little secret.

"Though I am not a doting mother, I know my son. I've always had an inkling that you were different. I felt that there was something queer going on with you."

"How right you were. Queer and all."

Narcissa gracefully rose from her seat, waltzed over to her son, and sat next to him.

Subconsciously, Draco leaned away. What was she doing? She never once paid him special attention. She made sure to stay seen and never heard. So stuffy and uptight and grand. That's all she could ever be. Nothing more – yet here she was, trying to make an effort.

"So…what do you want?"

"Who is this boy? Tell me everything about him. I want to know about the young man whose taking you away from me."

Rolling his eyes, Draco got up. He took quick inventory of all of his things. Clothing placed in trunks charmed to a larger capacity. He went into his bathroom, sorting through and rearranging items. Once he was through with his check, he dragged himself to his main room. He didn't know how to explain it but this was just what he wanted. He had no one to talk to through all this and now, here was his savior…his distant mother.

Leaning against a marble pillar, he started the much-needed conversation. "Ron Weasley. I think I love him."

"You think or you know?"

"I know." He slid to the base of the column. "How did that happen?"

"It just does. So tell me everything that can be told."

"Where should I begin? It started in the early part of this school year. I was heading towards class when I saw Weasley, late, trying to creep into Potions. I got this wicked idea to torture him more since that's what I was supposed to do. I knew that he had a minor meltdown when some kid touched him. I came on to him…he beat me within an inch of my death."

"Why weren't we notified?" Narcissa leaned forward, showing her interest without a physical reaction of jumping up. She fought that urge.

"Because there was more at hand than just me. Also, why would Dumbledore invite an active Death Eater into his school?"

"True. Continue."

"Later that evening…three days later, I awoke and was informed that I was to entertain Weasley. To wrap it all up, I found he was raped. Found out he was a cutter. Took care of him the best I knew how and became enthralled by him. Though, I always had a secret admiration for him."

"Oh dear. Raped? Who would do such a thing?"

"His brother. Percy."

Narcissa covered her mouth in shock. "No. The Weasleys are family oriented people. A child of theirs would never-"

"Percy was different from them. He turned his back on Ron and his family. When the mother died, that bastard snapped. He raped him multiple times. Ron was so destroyed over it. He was on the verge of emaciation. He didn't eat because he was molested during supper. His loyalty to his family was used against him. He was threatened with the thought of his family dying over little unknown him. He had no value of himself. I pitied him and was angry with him. This fantasy I had of him was crushed. He was nothing like the passionate Weasley I envisioned. I guess that's when he became Ron to me. Valentine's Day I took him out to the Infirmary. They had him in an isolated room there. We shared a kiss." He sighed dreamily as he remembered that day. "Things were so slow. Still are – by my standards – but it's different. He needs time. I get that. But I'm very good at what I do. I think if he'll just let me…"

"Go ahead. You can talk to me. That's my gift to you. You're leaving and I've never had a conversation with you. Go ahead."

"I'm a highly…"Should he tell him mother that before Ron he was a sexual deviant? "..sexual person."

She smiled slightly. "I'm not offend. Or at least I won't show how uncomfortable this may become."

"Good. I'm very good at pleasing. I think if he would just let me show him how much I care for him and how attracted I am to him, no matter what…he may feel better. I make people feel better about themselves."

"How noble." Joked the matriarch of the house. "So, have you told him?"

"That I want be intimate with him? Yes. But I also tell him that I can wait. I tell him that I'll bottom, something I've never done."

"Well. Have you told him of your admiration for him?"

"Just before leaving. He told me he loved me last night. And I didn't really say it back but I made it clear that I felt that same. He told me again this morning and I just said it was admiration. But after hearing that there was no ruling on the trial and complications, I felt as if he needed the substantial reassurance."

"What trial?"

"Ron finally told us who harmed him. And with the persistence of myself and the family, he pressed charges against him. He didn't want to. He'd have to re-live it all. He took it well…I hope. I just want out of here. He needs me more than anyone in this household does. I want to be with him. If I live on my own, he can come and go as he pleases. We can work on our relationship…strengthen it."

"You talk of such hope. He's changed you. And for the better."

"I'd do anything for him. I love him."

"I see that. I wish you two the best of luck. I hope nothing but great things come from you two." She stood and held out her arms. Draco went to her and embraced here, though awkwardly.

When they pulled away, his mother rolled up her sleeves.

"I'm not doing much here. Like I ever do. What can I help you with?"

Draco stared at his mother. This significant emotion she showed him shook him deeply. Perhaps he should tell his mother why he knew just how to handle Ron…

"Where are some good places I could stay? I want a flat somewhere. No big houses. I'd be doing nothing or spending time with Ron. Nothing much more than that."

"I'm not sure. I only know of some good estates and other massive properties." She furrowed her brows in concentration. "I can look."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you. You showed me that your father hasn't gotten to you completely. I'm proud that you want to step out and be your own man with the man you care for. Treasure this time and hope he never changes." She left.

How eerie. She suggested that Lucius was a different person. "Impossible." Draco laughed bitterly and went back to packing.

**

* * *

**

**Nov.02:** I love that kid!

**Ron:** Nov's significant other was over.

**Draco:** And now she's acting more annoying than ever!

**Nov.02:** I'm happy! Bite me!

**Draco:** Fine _bites Nov's shoulder_

**Nov.02:** OW! I DISLIKE YOU!

**Draco:** ?????

**Nov.02:** I'm happy. He was here and made me happy! You can't make me unhappy. I cannot hate anyone! Especially a Harry Potter character such as yourself. I now understand the transformation that a relationship can bring on. Tough as it is…I understand you now, Draco.

**Draco&Ron:** Weird…

**Draco: **Now, I won't have any fun with her. Guess, I'll say thank you…what a bore!

**Thank you so much to ****mintapotter**What makes you think we'll be happy? Nov is out author. She hates happy…except for today that is.

**Thanks to ****Burnt Reflections**Don't worry over me…I can handle Father.

**Thank you ever so ****UniquePiksi** Lay off the sugar.

**Thank you ****darkarc**But why should I not come out to Father? I see no wrong in it. I love my Weasel. Don't you dare mock me!

**Nov.02:** Calm down, Draco. Cool out. Everything is wonderful.

**Ron:** Isn't it?

**Nov.02:** Yes…yes it is.

**Ron: Thanks ****Desiree K Troy**It did start out in the future but that didn't go far. Let's hope this does.

**And thnx to ****FREAK014**Don't pass out. Passing it is not kosher.

**Nov. 02: **Passing out is so uncool. Have a great night!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	4. Chapter Four

Title: In Bitter Hands

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Summary: Justice has finally been carried out. However, it can't always be served.

Spoilers: None...I guess…

Warning: rape, angst, and character death.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: Rush!

Thanks: To **zysciru**!

* * *

In Bitter Hands

4

* * *

"And where should we all go to next?"

"I still need to get my books! Geez, Harry. Sorry if I'm keeping you from something of greater importance." Ginny said as she walked out of the Apothecary.

"No but I'm thankful that you didn't spend so much time getting robes." He placed his arm around her shoulders. They had dated near the end of seventh year but broke up. However, they did rekindle the passion whenit wasconvenient during the last few summer months.

"I don't ever want to hear you complain again, Gin. None of us boys were able to get new school and dress robes." Added Ron from behind the couple withHermione next to him.

"Well, if you had only taken Professor Dumbledore's offer to wait and pull yourself together, you would've been able to reap the benefits of Fred and George's success." She smiled sweetly over her shoulder.

"I would never! I had a pretty good grading average that was keeping my head above water. Why would I just quit?"

"Because you're Ron." laughed Hermione.

"Thank you. You really are my vote of confidence."

"Books!" Ginny veered into Flourish & Blots, tugging Harry inside.

The group entered the bookshop with much difficulty. Everyone there needed books and other apparel as badly as Ginny did."I'm not too worried that I won't get everything I need." She reassured the group as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Rather smitten again?" Ron questioned as the edged over to the nearest table. The books were of varying subjects.

"We decided to cool off. I'll be leaving soon. She'll be leaving soon. There's no point really." Reasoned Harry as he grabbed the nearest book and thumbed through it.

Hermione leaned against the table, crossing her arms and watching the throngs of people flow in and out. "So, you accepted the offer?"

"Why not? I was thinking against it but then it hit me. I'm not really a vital part of society anymore. You all are going to be doing things on your own. I just thought I finally deserved to be happy and carefree. I love flying. I love Quidditch. I took the Canons up on their offer. As you know Ron, they've really started to shape up. Besides, Katie's on the team and I know her well enough."

"We're not doing things on our own." Ron scoffed at Harry's previous statement. "But, I'm glad to hear that you decided to go for it. You should be happy. No regrets, right mate?"

"Of course not."

"I'm doing something…maybe." Hermione piped up.

"Like what?" The two boys said in unison.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Interning in the International Affairs office at the Ministry."

"Brilliant! Go for it!" Beamed Ron. He was so proud of his friends.

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"What will you do?"

He sighed. "Since I'm taking a gap year, I'll probably only last for six months. I might take Charlie up on his proposition."

"Which is? I've never heard you talk about it." Harry stated.

"You know he works with dragons. Well since all of…since those atrocities of all that is Dark ended, this isle really needs some homeland protection. There were some dragon eggs found in Scotland and they decided to raise them here. He wants the help and I'm not doing much."

"I thought you really wanted to become an Auror?" Hermione asked, turning towards him.

"Yeah. I did. With everything that's happened though…I don't think that would be wise. I've got so much to work through that an Auror can't deal with. I'll try later on though, no doubt."

"Good. So what will you do during your six month gap year?" Harry wondered, finally placing the book back on the table.

"Haven't thought much about that. I'll probably hang around the house. Walk around to some places. Make out with my boyfriend?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Iquite enjoyed that last bit."

Ron turned around and saw that some random customer he overlooked was in fact Draco.

"You're here? And not critically injured?"

"No. I'm excited though. I'm free from him."

Ron moved over to him, snaking an arm around his waist. "What do you mean? Did he disown you?"

"I disowned him. Hullo, Potter…Hermione."

The four went silent.

"No. I think I prefer Granger." Hermione said with a confused tone to her voice.

"Me too." He turned his attention back to Ron. "I've got great news but I have to go send off something to my Mother. Meet up at Florean Fortescue's in a few minutes?"

Ron was dazed by Draco's happiness. One couldn'ttell by his mannerisms but he just knew. Nothing bad had happened. Good may come of this. "Of course. That is if we can ever find Ginny."

Draco grasped the other man's hand and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

The other two moaned out their protest. "There are others here you know."

The two broke apart, Ron blushing a bit.

"Oh sod off, Potter. Just had to ruin the moment." Smirked Draco. "Goodbye Granger…Ron." He placed a kiss on his cheek and whisked himself away.

"I don't care how much you like him – I despise him." Harry growled as he watched the blonde disappear outside.

"That's all well and good. He doesn't like you either. Old habits do die hard, mate. You know that. Why else would you be joining the Canons…to save their day." Ron said as he went off to find Ginny, leaving a stunned Harry in his wake.

"He was just joking, Mr. Hero Complex." Hermione giggled as she followed behind the male Weasley.

"I don't have a complex!" shouted Harry after them. He remained where he was until his other friends found him.

"I've got it all! Now we can go off to Florean's." Ginny said merrily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Way too much energy. Pay for them and off we go."

"Thanks." Ron smiled as he went with Ginny to pay.

"I don't like him much either, Harry. But, for Ron's sake. He's happy with him."

"I know, 'Mione but I don't like it."

The two headed out the shop, the two Weasley siblings in tow. They silently made their way weaving through the crowd and down the street.

"So, why is everyone so morbidly quiet?"

"Gin, no one's being morbid. Malfoy came by and told of how he disowned his father. He wants to talk to Ron so we're going to the ice cream parlor." Hermione informed Ginny as she struggled with her purchases.

"Good! Maybe he'll come do some last minute shopping with me." Ginny wondered.

Harry bristled. "Why do you want him here so badly?"

"He's my brother's boyfriend. He's still around. I want to welcome him to the family. He helped out Ron. You know, your best friend. I can't forgive and forget all the things Malfoy and his family have done to us, but I can try to forgive or understand him. Geez." Ginny reasoned back at her on again, off again boyfriend.

"Thanks, Gin." Ron caught up to her and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Anything for my brother. He has done some good in your life, right?"

"Definitely." The two shared the glow of sibling harmony.

"Give him a chance, Harry."

"Only one, Hermione. Only one."

"That's all I've ever asked of you." Ron said.

The group shouldered their way towards the ice cream parlor. They quickly spotted a blonde figure sipping something in a tall mug, reading through some papers.

Ron broke away from the group, heading to Draco's table. Gingerly placing the bag on the ground beside him, Ron laid his hands on Draco's shoulders, carefully kneading the muscle under the perfectly tailored clothing.

"Hmm. I'm hoping that this is Ron or else you and I, dear stranger, will have to meet in secret."

Ron playfully smacked Draco's head.

"Oh! Ronald!" He took a freckled hand and kissed it lightly. "I was only kidding."

"I know. You've definitely changed in the course of a few hours." He took a seat next to Draco.

"I feel so free. I'm out of his tangled web of deceit. I'm no longer his marionette. I am fine with all of this independence but he isn't. Too unfortunate for him. If you wanted a sip, you could have asked." Sighed Draco.

Ron gulped down some of the Slytherin's frothy drink. "Sip? I didn't want a sip."

"Take it."

"What is it?" The others finally came and sat down.

"Butterscotch Butterbeer float."

"Now, I'll take it." He took another sip. "Ginny?"

"If it's free, I'll take some." She giggled as Ron passed her his cup.

Draco thought that Ron was correct. He had changed. Not only in the passing hours but months. He knew that his old self would have easily taunted the two siblings for that remark, however, he refused to stoop to that level…his father's level.

"Good?" Draco asked as he folded up the classifieds.

Ginny smiled warmly at the blonde across from her. "Delicious. I want one. Come on, Harry." She tugged him away before he could protest.

"Very astute girl. Dragging Potter away and everything."

"She didn't want any hell to go on between you two." Hermione placed her elbows on the table and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm breeze.

The redheaded man set the mug down on the table. "Yeah. Besides, I think she would rather have her shopping partner alive."

"Me?"

"That's all she talked about. She really wants to shop with you. I don't know why."

Draco stared perplexing into the shop window and watched Ginny standing in line. "I always liked that girl."

"My word! A Malfoy saying something nice." Joked Hermione.

"Ha ha. I'm different than the rest."

"So, details."

He smiled at Hermione and turned to his partner. "I stood up to that monster. Finally if I must say so. It was something long since due. He was angry but I was bitter. I wassick of his control over me. He has no one else to lead him so he wantedto try his hand at command. Backfired terribly. I told him about us. I had to. For one, I wanted to see him boil. Secondly, I wanted him to know that if he ever tried to do anything to you and your family, he'd understand why I'd be standing over his body, uttering that simple death curse." He stated blatantly.

Harry and Ginny returned.

"Potter, I had to bring up your name. Told him you sent your condolences over the lost of his Lord. That really sent him up the wall." He smirked. Harry did as well. Though he didn't want Malfoy speaking his name, it did feel good to know that he could still help in sticking it to Lucius Malfoy.

Ron looked on astonished. "And you're still walking?"

"After eighteen years, you know how to read him. If he were a little more calm, I would have held my tongue."

"So, what now?"

"My Grandfather, his own father who loathed Father for reasons unknown to me, created a trust for my personal use, unbeknownst to Father."

Ron shook his head. "Of course. You leave money only to fall into more money."

"It's good to me sometimes."

Harry scoffed.

"I said sometimes Potter. Like it's better to be me than you."

"You disconcerting bastard. I-" Harry stood up.

"Draco. Harry." Ron reprimanded. "I thought you two were going to try."

"We tried. It didn't work." Draco stated, glaring at Harry who was being restrained by Ginny.

"Couldn't you tell?" Growled Harry. He really hated Draco Malfoy.

"You two. Quit it." Hermione sighed, opening her eyes. "You're ruining the day."

Ron grasped the mug in front of him with two hands. "Harry, why can't you tolerate him? You and henever fought as bad as we did. I forgave him. I tolerated him."

"You're dating him. There's a big difference. You were going through some things and he was the first person to show you…well, he didn't show you any affection but he was the first person you had contact with."

"I was going through things, yes. ButIf anyone here should have had a problem with him, it should be me. I hated him. I loathed him more than any one of you three. I fought with him. Got detentions over him. Weasleys and Malfoys are mortal enemies. Somehow, I looked past that. I found something – someone worth fighting for and loving. Can't you, someone he said a few words to in passing or warning, tolerate him?"

"Ron, this is totally different. You're gay. He's gay. I'm not."

"That has nothing to do with it. I'm gay. Yes. ButI was raped byanother man. Do you not know how horrible that is? To discover and accept a part of yourself only to have anything special ripped away from you? No, you don't. I should fear being close to another man. Yet where am I at now? With a man who started this whole episode. By being Malfoy and tormenting me like usual, I was able to express myself."

"Though not healthy for me." Draco interrupted.

"Yes, right." Ron continued to hold the intense gaze he had with Harry. "Anyway, this man that I despised more than you became the first person I have ever loved. Yes, Harry, love. Deal with it. Make an effort. That's the key with him. You have to show some sort of diplomacy or he will not. Don't have any expectations? Fine, no letdowns. That's how it is with him."

"Don't you just love how they talk about meas if I'm not here?" Draco questioned Ginny.

She smiled back warmly. "He's so smitten with you. He loves you so much."

"I know. Scary. Don't know why it's me." He whispered.

"I shouldn't have to put myself out there." muttered Harry.

"If that's how you think, then why are we friends? You didn't have to talk to my mother that first day. That's putting yourself out there! You didn't have to allow me to sit with you on that first day on the train. You didn't have to talk to me and become my best friend. Harry, I'm not asking you to love him or marry him or be with him or anything like that. Just tolerate him."

Harry leaned away from the table. "Why aren't you yelling at him?"

"Because we've already have plenty of discussions about this topic. Can't expect much from him but he's trying really hard. Wouldn't you say Ginny and 'Mione?"

The two nodded in agreement.

"See?"

"Traitors!" Harry hissed at the two.

"Harry, please."

"Fine. I'll make a true effort." He grumbled.

"I mean it."

"I mean it."

"Thanks." Ron reached over and laid his hand on Harry's arm.

"Well, I didn't anticipate all that. I was just going to ask you something but nevermind." The blonde went back to his articles. "And before you ask, flat hunting…nosy."

Ron smiled as he slipped his left hand into Draco's pocket, scooting closer. "You have better appreciate me more." He perched his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"I do. You would have appreciated my question which I will not ask you now."

"Then tell me. I want to know what it is. You have my full attention."

"Mine too!" Ginny piped up.

"I was going to ask your dear brother if he wanted a key to the flat I'll get soon." Draco voiced with a nonchalant air. Then, he leaned close to Ron and whispered, "Or – better still – if you wanted to move in with me."

"Excuse me?" Ron sputtered.

"I said what I said." Draco scanned the lists of vacant and sizable flats in the area. He took out his wand from his inner pocket and tapped a certain listing; a circle appeared around it.

"Then, I'll see what I can do. Oh, that sounds stupid. I mean to say: I'll have to think about it. But I would like a key."

"That's perfectly alright. I must go and check on this place before someone else tries to steal it away." He kissed Ron on the cheek. "I hear that you want to shop around with me. So, Ginny, do you want to come along?"

Everyone at the table was stunned.

"Don't get all shocked and appalled. After the argument Ron made earlier, I suppose I dohave to try harder." Draco rose, straightening his coat. He pulled out Ron's hand. "You'll need this back." Squeezing Ron's wrist affectionately, he nodded for Ginny to come along and left.

* * *

**Nov.02: **So sorry for the lateness and not too dramatic Lucius-Draco confrontation complied with the rushy-ness I'm giving everyone. I've got some things to read over if I don't want to fail. So:

**Thank you:**

Rei Mihi

Burnt Reflections

jose

mintapotter

UniquePiksi

Aloh Dark

Miss Manda

darkarc

Draco's Worst Nightmare

_Hugs&Kisses_


	5. Chapter Five

Title: In Bitter Hands

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Summary: Justice has finally been carried out. However, it can't always be served.

Spoilers: None...I guess…

Warning: rape, angst, and character death.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I want to dedicate this to **Colin**. Even though, if he were still here, he wouldn't appreciate the man on man action that's going on, he'd want me to do what I wanted. Wish you were still here with your friends and family.

Thanks: To** Jux** for the last minute help!

* * *

In Bitter Hands

5

* * *

The Golden Trio apparated back to Harry's house after checking in on George. He was manning the Diagon Alley store, which was a part of a dual celebration

"Are you ever going to move out?" asked Hermione as she walked into the main room on the lower level.

"Of course not. Remus needs me. He's getting so weak from all the transformations. He's getting worn out much quicker than usual. Plus, I'm all he really has anymore." Harry spoke mutely.

Ron and Hermione knew that it had to also deal with the fact that Harry knew nothing much of his father and still mourned the death of Sirius. Remus had lost all of his friends. Harry was the closest replacement to having lost his other companions. Remus was Harry's close friend. It was a give-take relationship but they were both content.

"Yeah. And Harry will be gone most of the time anyhow. Pretty wasteful to have a flat and never live there." Ron rationalized.

"Exactly." Harry shrugged out of his jacket. "I want to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean any offense."

"Don't fret over it. I'm used to people being whiny babies over childish things. I am dating Draco Malfoy after all. He's just like you. Stubborn and set in his ways. Some good, most not. But I deal with it. I love him and I love you." Ron settled down onto the couch.

"Good to hear it."

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "So, what do you see in him?"

"Why is everyone so interested in how we feel about each other?"

"You must admit, you two are the least likely people to pair up." Harry stated.

Ron pondered it quickly. "Yes, you're right…I suppose. There has to be least likely couplings out there."

"No. None." Hermione commented.

"She's right."

"Oh Harry." Ron took a deep breath and released it. "I have no idea what I see in him. I guess it's what you all don't see. He can be funny and caring and nice and considerate. Draco cares for me in a way some of you can't. He's an outsider who's only known me – really known me – for a few months. His approach to helping is different and during that time he was what I needed, something unique. I care so much about him. I really can't explain my rationality towards him but I do know that I wouldn't be here today without him. If he left me…I don't want to think of that."

"Do you think you're dependent on him?" questioned Hermione.

"In the beginning, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? I thought just as you two that we were only dating because I was recovering from being raped. But once I realized that that wasn't the case, things settled into place. I believe that he's a bit dependent on me."

"I doubt that. No harm, Ron but he's a Malfoy first and foremost. He's got grandfather's trusts."

Ron glared at his dense friend. Sometimes he wondered how sane Harry must be ever since the whole savior deal ended. "Think of the love you have for Ginny. How does she make you feel?"

The raven-haired man reflected momentarily on the question. "Indescribably freeing. I'm finally the man I want to be when around her."

"Hermione, what about that Ravenclaw bloke I know you still write to. Though you're not dating him yet, how does it feel?"

"We're nothing serious. We skirt that issue. I just feel normal. It's as if I matter." She sighed dreamily.

"And that's what I feel. So stop hounding me, will ya?" Ron chuckled.

"Well, if we're being candid. I think my problem is that I haven't fully conceived the notion of you being gay." Harry said quietly. "I just jumped to you and Malfoy together."

"Everyone has done that."

"First off, this isn't some notion. I've known for a while now."

"Sorry. Wrong word on his idiotic part."

"I assumed."

"You just never seemed to fit any preconceived ideas of being gay."

"Harry's right. If anything, Harry's more likely to be gay."

"Yeah – wait! What?" Harry gasped as he sank into the armchair.

The other two laughed loudly at Harry's surprise.

"Exactly," began Ron, "but I was just good at lying."

"Very good. What else did Malfoy say to you?" Hermione asked as she turned to Ron, folding one leg between the space between her and her best friend.

"You heard him ask about if I wanted a key, correct?"

"Yes."

"He also asked if I would want to live with him."

Harry shook his head in silent protest.

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Hermione said cautiously.

"There you go again. That's what I'm talking about. He doesn't baby me. I want to. And then again I'm afraid to."

"What's this I hear? A Weasley afraid to do something?"

"Hullo Remus." Harry stood up and went over to his dear friend. The other man seemed more haggard than he had this morning. Perhaps his sinuses were flaring or fluid was building in his chest. Harry thought he heard some sort of rattling earlier. The younger of the two housemates took the tattered suitcase out of the elder's hand.

"Thank you. Now, what's this I hear about you Ron being afraid of something?"

"Oh Remus. How are you? I was just telling everyone that Draco asked if I wanted to move in with him since he recently got away from his father." The redhead turned around, speaking to the former professor over the back of the sofa.

"About that."

"Not you too. I've already explained myself to these two and constantly to my family. Everyday almost. I know. We're an unlikely pair. He's a Malfoy and they're evil. He's evil…slightly. I still care for him."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. Today, Lucius filed for the complete removal of his son's name. I was going to ask you about that. But it doesn't seem like I need to ask anymore. Draco wants you to move in. I think you should go for it." Remus disappeared into the kitchen.

Ron was shocked. No one had ever not challenged the idea of Draco. He was elated though part of him liked the challenge and the attention. "Really?" He scrambled out off of the sofa and scurried into the kitchen.

"Of course. You need a bit of a distraction. You're life has been quite hectic as of late. Living with Draco will help to clear your mind before you go off to work with your brother. The trial must have you anxious and spending more time with your partner and out of the house can do some major good for you." The former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor eased himself onto a nearby stool.

"You're right. I just don't know. I mean we're getting to the point in our relationship where I feel comfortable with him. I'm beginning to really trust him."

"And by the sound of your voice you're contemplating taking the relationship to another level. One that's more physical I suppose?" Remus glanced at Ron with a look of knowing.

Ron's ears flushed at the tips. Was he really about to have this conversation with the older man he thought of as an uncle?

"Am I right? No need to be shy about it. I'm judging that you could never talk to your family about it, even with that sister of yours. They want to protect you first – and you can't talk to your two best friends because they grew up with Malfoy. They've seen more evil than good."

"You too have only seen that side."

Coughing into his shoulder, Remus pulled his robe tighter around him. "I have but that was only in class. I didn't interact with much or care less what Draco did outside of my domain."

"Right. Are you okay? Tea?"

"I've got a potion upstairs. I'll be fine. Go on."

"You're right. He's shown some interest in going the next step. I've tried…last night in fact. It being the one year anniversary of the incidents and all. I wanted to…be with him but I couldn't. The wounds are still to fresh."

"Everyone heals differently. A lot has happened. Harry was on the brink of death – our world depended on his recovery. Hermione's father was killed. You stood up for yourself, told your story and went after justice. You were raped by a family member. These past few months have been terrible for us all." His voice slowly quieted.

"You forgot about yourself. Your health in general is really questionable. I'm scared. Harry can't lose you too." Ron went to his favorite teacher and placed his arm around him. "You've just gotta get better."

"I will. I'll try." Remus smiled up at his former student, placing a hand on Ron's wrist. "But this isn't about me and my old body."

"I know. I'm just diffident when it comes to him seeing me. My scars, external and in. What if I'm not good enough? What if I do something wrong? What if I breakdown in the middle of it?" He plopped onto the seat next to Remus.

"Right - so this would be your first time being with a man…anyone in general-?"

Ron removed his arm from Remus' shoulders. "True. And as everything else comes back to it, I was violated. I know that sex isn't supposed to be that brutal but how do I really know unless I'm willing to find out? But then how can I try if the brutality keeps tainting each moment we try to get close?" Ron stared at his fidgeting fingers. He wished silently that those memories would leave him alone.

"Time. When the time feels right, you'll know. Once time heals your wounds, you'll know. Does Draco force you-?"

"Oh no! Never! But…it's getting to the point where his kisses are too sweet and hands too warm. I'm sorry to be talking this candid with you."

Remus chuckled. "Don't worry. That's why I'm here."

"Thank you. Just tell me to stop."

"I will."

"He has been very patient with me. I think I'm getting to the point where I trust him enough. Though, if he found a place with a spare bedroom, I'll be more than happy!"

"Of course."

"I'm just worried about my family's reaction."

"They want what's best for you. They seemed to receive Draco quite nicely this morning."

"It was morning." Ron sighed. "We Weasleys are not morning people. Plus Fred and George were excited about their opening. They'll ream into him later though."

"Draco can handle himself."

"But with those two?"

"Right…I see. Well, I don't know about those two but everyone else seemed fine with him."

"I hope so. He told me he loved me today. You do not know how hard it is to get him to show affection? And that hug in public? That was a rare occasion. I love him. And he loves me. Wow." Sighed Ron dreamily.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

"Yes it does. So that's it? I'll move in with him?"

"Say it like you mean it so I can go and take that potion."

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend. Now, I'll have to talk to Ginny as soon as I can. He took her to go flat hunting."

"He's really trying to impress us."

"I told you, he cares about me and he knows how important you all are to me, especially Ginny. He had a talk with Dad today."

Remus eased himself up with Ron's aid. "He's really going out of his way. What's he planning? A marriage proposal?" He shuffled out the kitchen leaving a bewildered Ron behind.

"Marriage? No…not Draco." He hesitated. "Maybe?" Thought Ron aloud.

Hermione popped in. "So, what did you two talk about?"

"I'm going to take Draco up on his offer. I need the change of scenery. Besides, I really miss sleeping in a bed."

* * *

**Nov.02: **I know…I know. It's been a long while. Didn't mean for the span to go so long. 

**Draco: **If you were off with that boy, you wouldn't have to be failing so miserably at an attempt to apologize. You were gone for about as long as you two were together. And what do you have to show for it?

**Nov.02: **Well…

**Draco:** Exactly. Nothing at all. You even lost him as a friend.

**Nov.02: **Thank you so much for putting my business out there. I hate you so bad. Besides, I stopped the updating during the middle of the relationship.

**Ron:** Leave her be or you'll be as sulky as she was.

**Draco: **Is that a threat?

**Ron: **It's certainly not idle.

**Draco: **Wow…I'm completely and utterly proud of you.

**Ron: **_rolls his eyes and sighs _And he's actually being sincere.

**Nov.02: **Yes, anyway…I'm feeling better and I've rediscovered the great people of Drama class so…I'm fine.

**Ron: **Of course! Now, **Thank you ****fanficfan4life **Harry needs to get knocked down every few once in a while. He's still a good person…when not being hero-y.

**Thanks darkarc **We like no critiques!

**tHnX ****Desiree K Troy **Perhaps it was out of place but you must remember this: November likes to be dramatic. A gap year is a period of time, typically a full year, where British kids may take a year off before going to university.

**Thankies ****rupertsgurl **Yes, I am too too cute.

**Draco: **What about me?

**Nov.02: **You're ugly. Continue, Ron.

**Draco: **_simmers in corner_

**Ron: Thank you ****mintapotter **We have finally updated! Hope you like it.

**Thanks ****Aloh Dark **I hope that by now you're feeling better. Don't be jealous! You write fantabulously!

**Thank you much ****UniquePiksi **LOVE BACK AT YOU!

**Nov.02: And thanks to D-chan** Those beginnings were really cutie-pie, romance. Though this has its moments, I'm trying to be a little more realistic. Glad you liked them though! The new kid would have been explained in the sequel…I should go back and revamp them…hmm…maybe over the summer.

Now, please enjoy!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	6. Chapter Six

Title: In Bitter Hands  
Author: Ashley (November Leaving)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
E-mail: I'd love me some of it!  
Summary: Justice has finally been carried out. However, it can't always be served.  
Spoilers: None...I guess…  
Warning: rape, angst, and character death.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout  
A/N: I want to dedicate this to Colin. Even though, if he were still here, he wouldn't appreciate the man on man action that's going on, he'd want me to do what I wanted. Wish you were still here with your friends and family.

**Warning: This is not edited in the least bit! I looked over it but there could be problems that slipped passed me!**

In Bitter Hands

6

Ron detested Floo. As a kid, the transportation was exciting. But now, as age set him in his ways, Ron decided that Apparation was much more practical. He had received an owl from Ginny using Draco's owl. He had taken the flat upon seeing it. After a hasty assessment on Ginny's part, the deal was confirmed. Thus, there he was, climbing out of the large fireplace, brushing soot off his clothing.

"Ginny! GINNY! YOU NEED TO GO HOME!" Ron called as he stepped out, surveying the room. Beautiful hardwood flooring, brick and plaster walls…split level to, presumably, the bedroom and bath. Already there were trunks and boxes scattered about the room.

"No need to shout." Ginny bounced down the small staircase. "I'm coming."

He hugged his little sister. "He bought it so quickly."

"Yes, well, his father wanted him out as soon as possible. I do need to go home soon though."

"Indeed. It's nearly seven o'clock and you'd be best advised to make an early night tonight. Going back to school and all." Ron wandered around the large living area into the study. He discovered the immaculate kitchen. "This place is gorgeous."

"I would hope it's up to your liking."

He knew whom that voice belonged to. "You purchased this rather quickly." He investigated the cabinetry.

"My father wanted me out. Will and all."

"I heard."

"Your sister's been watching the place as I traveled back and forth to bring my things back." Draco leaned against the doorframe.

"Hand full?"

The subject in question walked into the kitchen, jumping up onto the countertop next to Ron. "Excuse me!"

"Nothing." Ron turned away while smirking.

"Great family, that one."

"Now now. Aren't I the one who's to bicker with you, Weasley?" muttered Draco.

"Which one?" Both siblings said.

"Exactly. Come to think of it, how will I survive on my own?"

Ginny cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"House elves. I've never done a domesticated thing in my life. I can't purchase one with moderate to high skill if I plan to live comfortably for the rest of my life."

"And Hermione. She'd kill you." Ron added.

"Yes, her too. I wouldn't want to offend her. Potter…that's another story."

"I'll teach you what I know. Tomorrow that is. I can't bare to hear you demean Harry." Ginny arched an eyebrow, scooting off the counter.

"Oh, go marry the bloke." Draco growled.

"You big sweetheart, didn't know you knew what marriage was. I'll Floo back home." She embraced Ron. "Tell everyone you'll be late? Staying here? Here at all?"

"Just tell them I'm here…we'll sort the rest out when it comes." He winked.

"Ah. Right. Night. Bye, Malfoy." Draco and Ron silently listened as Ginny left, creaking down the hall, rustling in the living room and muttering her destination.

"Good girl that one."

"I think so too. Sometimes, that is." Ron smiled. "You're warming up to them."

"Have to." Sighed Draco as he went to the other rooms, Ron following behind.

"Yes, you do."

Draco rolled up his sleeves and kneeled down next to a trunk. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was alright." Ron pulled out some clothes and folded them absentmindedly. "I had to defend you once again. When will people realize that you're not out to get me?"

"Aren't I? Why else would I stick it out this long? To get the redheaded boy, right?" Draco smirked.

"Not like that. They still think you're that evil little bugger from school."

"Who's to say I'm not? Can you handle this one?" He pointed to the trunk. Ron nodded in assent while Draco went off to another nearby package. "Dishware from my mother."

"Ah. And me. I say your not." Ron dug around the trunk. "How much do you have?"

"Plenty." Sighed Draco exasperatingly. "Enough to fill this place. That is to say if you decide not to take me up on my offer."

"Yeah. About that. I don't know what my father would say about that. He – everyone is so worried for me. I'm quite sick of it really."

Draco busied himself with inspecting the simplistic design on the china. Truthfully, he wanted Ron here with him. Why else would he have asked? If Ron turned him down, it wasn't the end of the world. It would sting but Ron was a special case. Time moved slowly for him. "Me too."

"However, rubbish to all them and what they think. If you'll allow it, I want to move in." Ron whispered as he stopped his sorting. He glanced over to see Draco's reaction. The blonde set the plate on the floor and glided over to him.

"I absolutely accept. Good thing you did. What would I do with an extra bedroom?"

"You didn't?" Ron smiled.

"I did. I think you deserve a nice, big bed."

"I do too."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Ron fully on the lips. "Wonderful."

"I know I am."

"Not you. The situation. Come. You must see your new room." Draco stood, headed towards the stairwell and climbed. "I have but only one request: no orange. None. Come on, come on."

"How dare you say I'm not wonderful?" Ron grinned as he followed behind Draco.

Draco grabbed his hand. "I jest." He led Ron down the narrow hall, pass the master suite, pass the bath and towards a door at the end of the corridor.

Ron opened the door. Carefully, he entered the space. It was empty excluding the king size bed that sat in the middle of the oak floor. The room had buff colored walls from what Ron could tell in the waning sunlight. Deep burgundy drapes hung on brass rods, framing the window. The view of the city below and sun sinking beyond was beautiful.

"This room was meant for you. Gryffindor colors. I knew I couldn't possibly stand this room." Draco commented as he went to the widow, observing the area.

"You didn't have to give me my own room."

"I don't expect you to lay with me in our own room. That can wait."

Ron ran from his place by the door and launched himself onto the mattress.

Upon hearing a creak, Draco spun around to see his companion chuckling incessantly at the amusement of the situation. "Having fun?"

"Damn right. Come on. Sit!" Ron patted the space next to him as he stretched out on his back.

Draco obeyed, first perching himself on the bare bed, then scooting back until he was next to Ron.

"Thank you." Ron smiled up at Draco. He held out his arms.

"No."

"Oh come on! What's the point of having privacy if you won't let me hold you?"

"No."

"Please. I'm not asking for a full on spoons here. I just want my arms around you. Now stop being so damn difficult and lay bloody next to me."

Draco looked at Ron suspiciously as he followed more orders. "Fine." He rolled onto his stomach, placed his head on Ron's chest, leg loosely draped across one of Ron's legs.

He was so content right now. Ron had never expected today to go so well. He wrapped his arms around the man next to him. "You just don't know how much I appreciate you."

"It's an understanding."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ron began to stroke Draco's back while he watched the colors drain away and off the walls across from him. "I'm way too happy. There has to be some catch to all this!"

"I know. I feel like that everyday. Especially today. He let me off so easily. If he tries anything on you-"

"He won't. Don't think about that." He kissed the top of Malfoy's head.

"Can't help it. I'm always on guard now."

"Why?"

"Like you said: Things working out too well."

"Yes. We can't get distracted from that. You know, some people have suggested that you will propose?"

Draco lifted his head. "Propose what?"

"Don't play thick."

The blonde laughed and kissed Ron's cheek. "Perhaps; perhaps not."

"How mysterious."

"You can't resist."

"I have for this long. And those years before."

"So…you liked me years ago?"

"No."

"Ah, but you said you resisted me. You liked me."

"Nope. Never."

"Sure." Draco laid his head back down on Ron's chest. The gentle movement of his chest was very serene and relaxing.

"I'll get my things tomorrow. Tonight, I stay here. Too tired to move."

"Good. I wasn't going to let you anyhow."

"When shall we go by and get them? Afternoon?"

"Breakfast. I have no idea how to work the kitchen. We can grab something at your house. You need to learn once I go off to potions researching."

"What? You got the position?"

"Indeed."

"When?"

"A few days ago. I didn't want to upstage you."

Ron sighed. "So, I'll be here alone. I guess my gap year won't just be a few months but weeks. Ginny's leaving soon, Harry and Hermione are leaving…you're leaving me. I won't be at home. I'll have to do something."

"Go to the fifth level of St. Mungo's."

"What?"

"On certain days they hold group therapy in the tearoom."

"Are you bonkers? I'm not going."

"I think you should. You need to start dealing with all this. You need to be surrounded by those who know what you're going through. It'll help to know that there are others treading the same paths you are. Take comfort in that. Most people here have no clue as to what's going on with you mentally or emotionally. If you go to the therapy sessions, then you can heal."

"I'll heal just fine once he's convicted."

"That may take awhile. You heard what Kingsley said this morning."

"I know. Maybe…if you take me."

"I will. I won't leave you behind."

"Good."

"Very good I suppose."

"Yes, well…I have no retort to that."

"Then silence. There's no need to ruin this moment with your constant talking."

They fell into an easy silence. This could be a very good start for Ron. His future finally seemed to be going somewhere. Somewhere filled with potential and certainty. He mattered for once and it felt spectacular to realize that. Those tremors of bad feelings lessened with each day that flew by. He was normal again, somewhat.

Slowly, the two slipped into dreamland, ignoring the slight chill in the air.

**Nov. Leaving: **looks around bashfully So…umm….yeah….

**Draco:** Bloody woman! Leaving us locked up with nothing to do!

**Nov. Leaving: **You weren't locked up! You were still being used!

**Ron: **Yeah – in a het! A Harry/OC! For shame!

**Nov. Leaving: **Ron! When have you ever yelled at me?

**Ron:** When you put me together with the one person you don't like!

**Draco:** Ron and Hermione!

**Nov. Leaving: **I need a challenge. Writing an almost-canon fan fiction is tough business. I'm sorry. But it is the holiday season and thus I am giving you all, my fans – if I have any left – this early Christmas gift!

**Thank you ****fanficfan4life**Yes, Ron is very cute! bats eyelashes at museRon I really liked their interaction since it's hard to still write a canon-Ron when he was raped by his brother.

**Thanks ****dianashirly** For the honest criticism. First time I didn't receive a flame-esque critique or a vapid one.

**Thnx ****Deftonsita** I love Draco! But when I write him, I try to stick with the canon version so…it will appear as if I don't care one bit for him. I love my Draky and Ronny-boy!

**Draco and Ron:** glares

**Nov. Leaving: **Okayyyyy…….

**Thanks ****Draco's Worst Nightmare**Are you still bored? I hope you didn't die of boredom!

**Thanks to ****Ch3rryphr34k**I'm glad you like my work. It's been a while but I hope it's still up to your standards!

**Thanx ****Aloh Dark** I'm back…for the holidays only. Sorry for the near-year wait!

**Thanks ****UniquePiksi** There will be no sex scenes. Sorry.

**Draco and Ron:** glares

**Nov. Leaving: **Okayyyyy…….

**Thank you ****Desiree K Troy**I'll admit that things could have been more exact. I'm still learning writing techniques and I hope that I will improve them. That's one big reasons as to why I'm writing 'Harry Potter and the…'. I don't have full title but it will be like the books – if I were writing them.

**Thanks ****MintaPotter**Sorry for the long wait. But now that it's holiday break…I hope you enjoy.

**Thnx ****Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik**Here's your update!

**And thanks to ****sparkling silver angel wings**Percy is a total ass but thus is the way of Percy Weasley!

I know I can't make up for the long wait but I hope this helps! I love you all!

_Huggles&kisses_


End file.
